In the field of semiconductor component fabrication, packaging of the component is a key step in ensuring reliability at an acceptable cost. For example, in many types of Integrated Circuit (IC) and optoelectronics devices, the component is bonded to a ceramic substrate, and electrical connection is provided between the component and outside circuitry by electrical leads which are attached to the substrate, usually by brazing. These leads are usually straight when attached, but are subsequently bent to permit attachment to a printed circuit board.
Unfortunately, bending of the leads tends to cause cracking of the ceramic around the brazing sites, which can cause destruction of the electrical connections. This problem is especially acute for RF devices where the length of the leads and ceramic layer thicknesses are constrained due to needed RF performance.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide an electronic package and method of fabrication which reduces the cracking of ceramic material due to lead formation.